


Let's Savor It

by capedrobin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2016, Getting Together, M/M, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capedrobin/pseuds/capedrobin
Summary: After Gerard's goal against Czech Republic, Sergio wants to celebrate.





	Let's Savor It

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together in class, not really proofread. Hope you enjoy.

Elation rushed through Sergio's whole being, drunk on their agonizing last minute victory. Only this time, it hadn't been him who scored with the final whistle hot on their heels, it'd been his fellow center back. And it hadn't been for the glory of Real Madrid, but in the name of Spain. Through the blur of the party their win had stirred up, Sergio searched out the man of the hour. He was so grateful towards the culé, he could've kissed him. He almost had on the pitch, but jumped onto the taller man's back instead. They'd stared into their crowd of fans, implicitly telling those who booed the Catalan to fuck off. Piqué had unquestionably come through and saved all their asses. Thinking about it made his desire to spot his teammate all the more urgent. 

A spiky head of hair towered above a wild group of dancing red kits. "Gerard!"

Big blue eyes turned towards him and Piqué's face broke into a goofy tipsy smile.

"Ramos!" He dramatically raised his arms, sloshing the drink in his hand. "Come and celebrate, you stuffy old captain."

As soon as Sergio got within range of his giraffe limbs, Gerard got his arm around his shoulders, hot breath against Sergio's temple. "Where’ve you been? There can't be a party without you. Who's gonna break valuable property?"

Before Sergio could do more than glare, Gerard was shoving a cup in his hand. "Here. I've probably had e-enough," he said through opportune hiccups, "but _you_ live a little."

Sergio smiled up at him, painfully genuine, and happily downed the drink. Soon his senses dulled, his spirits rose ever higher and everything turned into somewhat of a blur. 

~  
With only one free arm, as the other was busy keeping Sergio Ramos from falling flat on his face, Gerard had a hard time wrestling the door to Sergio and Iker's room open. He made it inside without much grace and dumped his teammate on the first bed he saw. He took a moment to get bearings as he wasn't exactly sober either. 

"Mmm...Get the lights, Geri." If Ramos was calling him that, he must be pretty buzzed. He obliged, though. 

He turned back to the bed and his breath caught in his throat. Sergio looked _real_ good. Splayed out on his back, shirt riding up his hips, putting his tats on display. Face flushed, pink tongue peeking out of his sweet mouth. Predatory look.

Gerard gulped.

"I-maybe I should..." _get going_. He couldn't get the words out.

"You should stay." Gerard's brain vehemently disagreed but those were the exact words his baser-self wanted to hear.

"Yeah...We can hang out." _Perfectly innocent_ , "Savor our victory a little longer."

"Yeah. Savor it." Sergio pulled him down onto the bed.

Gerard settled in, dangerously close to Sergio's tantalizing heat. "Geri," Ramos licked his lips, drawing Gerard's eyes to them. "I am so happy you scored."

"Me too." And he meant it. It'd been an incomparable relief, not only because it won them a match that they should've had in the bag, but also since it vindicated him in the eyes of not only the fans but his teammates as well. Sure, they all claimed never to have questioned his loyalty, but he saw the doubt in their eyes. And it pained him. So having Sergio jump onto his back, celebrate with him, trust him... It felt nice. 

Having him close now felt nice, too.

"I'm really grateful, " Ramos' gaze drifted down towards Geri's lips. "I wanna thank you."

Gerard whimpered. If this was going where he thought it was... He'd had a crush on Sergio for years. Sure the guy got on his nerves like no one else, but he also made him feel things no one else could. There was a synergy between them. He thought they both felt it, just not in the same way. Until now.

Soft plush lips brushed against his own and a bushy beard itched his face. It was wonderful. Gerard clutched at the Sevillian's shirt and got a big hand desperately pawing at his jaw in return. Sergio climbed on him for the second time that day and Gerard let him, intertwining their legs.

While Ramos ravaged his mouth, Gerard's heart soared and broke simultaneously. He'd dreamt about being under the madridista for some time, without much hope of it becoming reality. Yet here he was. However, his interest in Sergio was more than just physical. He had feelings for him. He'd been reluctant to admit it to himself, but it was true. Sergio's sense of humor was what first drew him in. The guy bantered like a pro, always gave as good as he got. But Sergio was kinder than people thought, too. He cared deeply for his friends, always attentive and abundantly generous, trying to do right by them. Gerard could appreciate that kind of loyalty and recently, with the booing, he'd gotten to experience it first-hand. If he hadn't been in love with the guy before, that would've done it. Expecting those feelings in return, however, was just plain ridiculous. Sergio was high on a win, working through adrenaline and Gerard was simply along for the ride. He'd find a way to make his peace with that. There was no way he was going to let anything ruin this for him, he planned on savoring it.

Sergio pulled away only to replace his lips with the tips of his tattooed fingers. His eyes asked a silent question. Gerard hesitated for a split second. A part of him, his Catalan pride, rebelled against the idea of submitting to the captain of Spain and _Real Madrid._ It was a bit too allegorical for comfort. He could only imagine what people would say. But the man staring at him with such intensity wasn't just his rival or a representative of Spain. He was Sergio. He was his friend. He was...more than that. Gerard nodded numbly.

Sergio wasted no time. "Suck.” His voice was deep, raspy and commanding. Gerard complied with a sly smile on his face. 

The rest of the night was memorable to say the least. 

~  
The bus wobbled slightly as the team violently crawled on board. Hung over and tired from training, they were all in a foul mood. Sergio included, although in his case other motives factored in. He'd had an amazing time last night...and woken up alone. His blood boiled. How could Gerard treat him like that, as if he were disposable. He knew they didn't get on the best, but their relationship had improved with time. They joked, they shared, they even comforted each other at times. Last night they'd had fun. Sergio wasn't expecting a declaration of love or anything but at least a fucking hello.

He'd tried cornering Piqué on the training grounds, but to no avail. For such a giant, the guy was surprisingly sneaky. Nothing to worry about, Sergio knew he'd have nowhere to go on the bus. 

Proving Sergio right, there he was, awkwardly jamming his legs into his seat and disturbing the peaceful atmosphere people were trying to achieve in an effort to deal with their headaches. Sergio thought he spotted a slight limp; he couldn't help but feel smug.

He marched over there, determined. Once Geri saw his approach he turned towards the window and tried to make himself as small as possible. _Good luck with that._ Conveniently, no one had taken up the seat next to his yet, although Sergio would’ve been willing to wrestle a teammate for it. Never taking his eyes of Piqué, Sergio plopped down brusquely. 

Gerard stiffly turned his way and greeted him with an uneasy smile, “Hello.” Awkward wave and all.

“Oh. So you do have manners after all.” Sergio’s face remained solemn.

Gerard rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh…about that,” he let his arms drop onto his lap. “I-thought you wouldn’t bring it up, honestly.”

“Well, when something,” _hurts_ , “offends me I tend to bring it up. That was fucking cold, Gerard”

Piqué croaked out an excuse. “I didn’t think you’d care.” 

“Of course I care!” Sergio shouted before taking in the soft, vulnerable look on his teammate’s face. He suddenly needed to know. “Do _you_ care?”

Geri didn’t even hesitate. “Yes. I care. A lot.” He chewed on his bottom lip.

Sergio sighed. “Well in that case, don’t ditch me next time.”

Something hopeful and mischievous glinted in Gerard’s beautiful eyes. “Next time?”

“Of course. There are plenty of matches we’ve won and never celebrated properly.”

“Yeah…dozens.”

“A Eurocup”

“A _World_ Cup.”

“Now, I’d say that requires extra celebrating.”

“Yeah, I mean, we gotta savor it.” They both grinned.

"You know," Sergio whispered conspiratorially to further lighten the mood and maybe ease Geri's conscious a bit, "You leaving might've been a good thing. Facing Iker when he came in was awkward enough as is."

Gerard cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for any blatant mistakes.


End file.
